


Deux Fois Gaeta

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie





	Deux Fois Gaeta

Jay-ta.

_Gay-ta, Guy-tuh._

This, by far was the interesting version of his name. _Jay-ta._

Tigh won the golden cup for his inconsistencies in pronunciation. _Gay _one day, _Guy_ the next. Felix had anticipated each instance when the XO would call him; which of the two he'd say. Or perhaps, a new one altogether would emerge?

He expected an additional enunciation from the doctor.  Felix figured it would come when he was full of ambrosia and flanked by working girls.

But now, the flicker of the tongue and grin curling at its lips as it spoke the bastardized version of his name set something off in Felix, though he held fast his composure. He was Assistant to the President for Gods' sakes. He of all persons knew never to show weakness, especially with the Cylons. In theory, yes but in practice, he couldn't stave the urge to break his equanimity.

That _thing_ was no fool, it knew bothered Felix. It was a blatant jab through feigned coyness. _Nothing more than a Cylon_, the mantra was lost to him, staring hard at those unchanging, dark eyes. When he could not bear another moment, Felix summoned all his rage and struck the thing, reducing it to the floor. He looked down upon it, trembling still, unable to settle himself. Behind him footsteps approached; stopped abruptly.

"Mr. Gaeta, what is the meaning of this?"

The thing revealed itself as Felix turned toward the President of the Colonies. Baltar's eyes widened in realization of the precarious situation.

"This," Felix began in a cold tone, "is your surrender."


End file.
